Sugar, We're Going Down on Each Other
by TDFanboy
Summary: Pete and Bridgette are finally ready for their first time. How About we see how it goes? CONTAINS SEX OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, DON'T. KAY?


**[This is a oneshot smut fic based on two characters in my regular fics. It will have Bridgette, who is a canon character, and Pete, an OC. **

**This fic will contain sex. If you do not wish to read stuff of that variety, hit the back button and remember to always look at the labels of a fic before you click it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For those still here, enjoy.]**

Pete and Bridgette had been dating for many months, and they finally agreed on one thing. It may just be time for them to do what they both know they've wanted to do for a long time...

As he pulled her into the cabin, Pete, with his long, shaggy black hair and slight build looked down at his blonde lover. "Are you sure you want this..? Last chance to back out..."

She looked up into his eyes with a light smirk, playing with his opened button-down shirt. "Oh, I'm more than ready... Let's do this..."

Pete reached down, grabbing the brim of her hoodie and started to slowly slide it up as she quickly peeled off the buttoned shirt, then lightly pulling him into a deep kiss. A kiss which lasted for several seconds, before the couple pulled away and began to once again strip each other.

Bridgette, who was widely grinning as she slid her own jeans off, was the first to speak after the moment. "Pete... I..." She was at a loss for words, staring at the boy's chest as he lifted his plain white T-shirt off. He was just so gorgeous..

Pete stood there after throwing his shirt aside, biting his lip as he sees the love of his life in only a pair of bra and panties. He gulped and spoke up. "N-No shirt, babe..? Hot..." He shifted uncomfortably as he felt pressure build within him and an obvious tightness in his pants.

She snickered, nodding as she looked back up at him, then down to see a bulge emitting from his jeans. "Well, it /is/ summer... It's hot, and... You seem to enjoy it..." She finished as she grabs the button of his jeans, undoing it in a swift motion and yanking them down excitedly.

He lightly gasps, gulping as he feels her inspecting him with a grin. "Like what you see..? Because I sure as hell do..."

The girl hooked a thumb into the waistband of his boxers, nodding with a deep breath. "I do... I wonder if I'll like it even more when I see it for real..." She mumbles the last part as she slides his boxers to his knees, his full erection at full display to her.

He started to blush dark, biting his lip and taking the front of her bra, sliding it upwards, over her head and off her, showing her shapely and perky breasts. "G-God... Those are just..." He stumbles on his words as he shivers.

She leans up, planting another kiss on him and starts to stroke his member, obviously in love with the man as she blushes, pushing him down onto the bed of the cabin as she slowly strips her panties off. "Time for the fun to begin..."

Pete quickly looks down at his girlfriend's dripping wet pussy, biting his lip. "I... I never took you as one who would take charge..."

Bridgette shook her head and laid face-up on the bed. "Oh, I'm not going to be... This is all you, big man... Come get some..." She spoke up, holding her hands at her sides.

Immediately, the boy turned over on the bed, crawling on top of her. Then, he slowly slid his erect member into her wet entry, emitting a soft, moan as she tried to cover her mouth. "Heh... C'mon, hun... You don't have to be shy about your beautiful noises.." He whispered as he started to moan as well.

She uncovered her mouth, only to let out a quiet squeak and a loud moan as her lover starts to thrust quickly, but not very hard. "P-Pete... You're so... A-Ahh..!"

He slid his hand to her waist as he continued to thrust, hearing them both moan and squeezing his eyes shut, kissing down on his girl.

She kissed back up at him, pushing her waist up to pull him deeper into her, pulling her face away and almost yelling out. "G-Gah! Harder! Please!"

Pete complied, going in harder as he and his lover both start to moan louder. "L-Like this..? Mmh..! God..."

She lets out a loud gasp and a moan as she feels the heat continue to build up inside her. "D-Deeper, Pete! Now! I'm..." She throws her head back, sinking her nails into his thigh.

He tightly grips her ass, squishing the flesh in his hand, pushing himself in deeper and listening to her moan loud enough that others in the camp may be able to hear. "Th-This is as deep as I.. C-Can go!" He yelled out equally as loud, blushing darker than ever.

A sudden feeling washes over the girl. She moans out louder than before as she nears her climax, yelling out. "P-Perfect! It's perfect! P-Pete! I think I might..."

Softly, the boy nods and moans again, gulping. "M-Me too... Should I p-pull out..?" He grunted nervously, going wide eyed.

Bridgette simply shook her her head, screaming out a moan. "N-No! I want to feel every bit of this m-moment! Every bit!" She finally reached her climax, cumming and moaning out as loud as she possibly could before laying back completely on the bed.

Before Pete could give a response, he moaned equally as loud, cumming inside of her and going wide eyed, finding himself weak and falling down onto her, panting.

The girl gasped as her boyfriend fell onto her, yelping and holding onto him. "W-Woah, there... Looks like you went down swinging..." She chuckled and nuzzled into him.

He shook his head and sighs, holding her in his arms and shifting himself so that they are next to each other. "I love that song..." He whispers as he closed his eyes, giving her one last kiss to the cheek.

The two fell asleep together in that cabin, unaware of two things. One, that they had forgotten to close the windows, so they put on quite a show for the other campers. And the second one..? They have a little surprise waiting for them after about nine months...


End file.
